Where There's A Will There's A Way
by nothingevergoesasplanned
Summary: About the next generation Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. Summary inside. Rated T for language. My first fanfic so I hope you like it! R&R please! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Will Newman and Abby Goode have never met, even though their parents are best friends. But when they meet on the exchange Gallagher does with Blackthorne every year, can they figure out why their parents purposely kept them away from each other for so long and stop the sinister plot of a rapidly reforming terrorist group?

Hey, I'm William Newman, but I swear if anyone calls me _anything_ but Will or Newman, I will personally rip their tongue out. I do not exactly take kindly to people calling me William. If you were scared shitless by THAT threat, then stop reading, because you obviously don't have the clearance to be reading this anyway.

Now, I'm sure that it has clicked already, or is clicking for some of you slower thinkers, but if you haven't reached a conclusion about my last name, then let me clue you in. My parents are Bex and Grant Newman. Yes, they helped Cameron and Zachary Goode bring down the Circle of Cavan. Yes, they are two of the top agents in the CIA (and M16 if you really want to think about it).And yes, they are wanted by 14 different terrorist groups, in 15 different countries, and by 27 government agencies (and how many times have they gotten caught and killed by one of them?... exactly).

"Will!" I was broken out of my reverie by none other than my best mate, Michael Anderson, a.k.a. Mike, son of Liz and Jonas Anderson. Hey, don't let names fool you. Michael might be smart and everything, but he wasn't physically challenged like both of his parents seem to be. I learned that lesson the hard way.

"Will! Ugh, how many times do I have to yell your name before it travels through your thick skull and actually registers in your brain?" Mike was now standing in front of me and waving his hands frantically in front of my face.

"Would you stop that?" I yelled, "Before I break both of your hands, sprain your wrists, and send you into a comma for a week?" Okay, so maybe I threatened him a little bit, but at least he stopped.

"Sorry," he muttered, but then his face lit up again, a smile creeping onto his face, "It's junior year, do you know what that means?"

"Gallagher Girls!" we simultaneously screamed, earning a few odd looks. We were both wearing a smirk that probably made us look more like high school jocks than highly trained assassins. Yes, I go to a school for assassins, but the Gallagher girls don't need to know that.

Oh, did I forget to mention that little tid-bit of information? Well, here goes nothing. I go to Blackthorne Academy, am a junior (in case you missed what Michael just informed me), and contrary to popular opinion, am not actually a juvenile delinquent. Well, there was that one time in Cairo when I had to pose as a JD, but you get the point.

Since Blackthorne came under the headmastership of Mr. Goode five years ago, there have been a few "subtle" changes, like doing an exchange program with the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. No, Gallagher Academy isn't a school for stuck up rich girls whose parents sent to boarding school for lack of anything else to do with them. They are our sister school; a school for spies. Actually, most of them are down to earth and are extremely good at what they do. Anyway, back to the exchange. Every year the junior class from Gallagher stays here at Blackthorne and the senior class from Blackthorne lives at Gallagher. Something about 'mingling with future operatives at an early age', I think. Anyway, now you know what Michael and I are so excited about. A class of hot spy girls who are our age are going to be training alongside us. We do tone down the curriculum a little bit for them though, since they think we are just spies and not assassins.

"Wait, isn't your twin at Gallagher?" I asked Michael. He nods his head, and I grin wickedly. "It is time for a little payback for putting toothpaste in our shampoo bottles."

"You know, she still says that it was all her friend's idea, but I think she played a major role, too. We can now get back at her- them- for that. Although, I still don't understand how they made the toothpaste _smell _like our shampoo..." Michael replied.

"Will! Michael!" We both turned towards the source of the voice and saw two guys coming up to us. Nicholas and Jacob are my other two really good friends. They're cousins, but could be twins with how much they resemble each other and think alike. Sometimes it got a little creepy, but Mike and I are pretty used to it now.

I'm 6'4", towering over at least three-fourths of my class, with my mom's caramel eyes and my dad's blonde hair. I have a slight tan, and I got a small scar along my cheekbone underneath my left eye from a mission about a year ago.

Michael is 6'0" with a mop of messy, black hair and blue eyes. He used to have glasses, but he got contacts last year. He has pale skin with freckles on his nose.

Nicholas and Jacob look almost exactly alike with their olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. They are about the same height (6'0" and 6'1"), but Nick is a little taller. If it wasn't for Jacob (Jake as we all call him) getting into a motorcycle accident and getting a scar on his chin you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

We walked into the dorm room we've shared since 7th grade. Jake opened his (illegal) laptop and started typing rapidly. He can hack into anything and everything... except the Gallagher files. Those files have so many damn firewalls it's nearly impossible to get through all of them. They must have the top in the CIA working on them to keep Jake out and even then... Anyway, Nick is great at covers and disguises, Mike is a pavement artist and my specialty is beating people up and making weapons out of anything. Mike tells me I have an evilly creative mind for ways to hurt people, but I usually just ignore him.

"I got it! Sort of," came a shout across the room. Jake was currently grinning triumphantly at his computer screen while the rest of us were left in the dark as to WHY Jake was so happy. In response to our unasked question, Jake handed the computer to Mike who glanced at it and cracked a grin. I got up and walked over, looking over Nick's shoulder. What I saw made my jaw drop. I was looking at the files of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women themselves.

"I can't do much else besides pull up the pictures of certain classes because the firewalls are too hack-proof, but I can pull up the class pictures for this year's junior class," Jake offered. We all nodded a quick yes before he took the laptop back a hit a few key strokes.

"What? No, no, no, no, no! No! Someone just installed a Trojan horse onto the hard drive! This can't be happening!" Jake started shaking the computer, something he NEVER does. He claims it is too rough for things so fragile, "Guys, this isn't good. Whoever just did that now has access to anything and everything on my computer. And the worst part is I cannot get this thing working to protect them. My motherboard was blown (**A/N idk if that can happen so just stay with me here**). Whoever this is has access to the Blackthorne files!"

Shit! This cannot be happening! Blackthorne's files are secret for a reason! Not many people know about the whole assassin thing so these files falling into the wrong hands would be horrible. I sighed, "Guys we might as well go to the cafeteria now. The Gallagher Girls are coming tonight and I don't want to miss the test. We're gonna have to run as it is to get there on time." We quickly change into new uniforms (grey pants and a white shirt with the Blackthorne emblem on it), hide all our weapons, and print to the cafeteria. We slipped in just as the doors were closing. We sat down in the middle of the junior table with a good view of the door. I personally was excited and anxious to see what the test would be this year. Every year the girls would test us on the first day of school. It was a tradition. Whoever passes gets a prize. I don't know if the test is different every year or just a rotation but I don't really care enough to find out.

Mr. Goode walked up to the podium and began to make his speech when a gunshot rang out in the otherwise silent room. We all tensed when roughly 25 people came into the mess hall from all sides. Before we could react, they had the teachers surrounded and held by gunpoint. Then, another person with his or her face covered so I couldn't identify him (her?) strode through the front door with a pistol aimed at the headmaster's head. I started calculating all the possible ways to take the gun out of this person's hand. I chose the easiest, most obvious approach because the obvious is usually the least expected. The person stopped 3 steps away from me. I caught the eyes of as many guys as possible, which was about seven, without letting the threat out of my sight and silently signaled them to save the teachers. I was the best person for the job of saving the headmaster. After nodding slightly to show each understood, I guess they started formulating plans of their own to put into action after I created the commotion. This is when the person took two steps forward and started talking in a heavily disguised voice, "Goode evening Mr. Goode. I do believe we have met?"

I tried to decipher the gender and decided it must be female to have made her voice sound like that. Before I could contemplate further, Headmaster Goode replied, "Yes, I do believe we have met a few times before."

The stranger took one more step towards the podium putting her almost directly behind me. My chance was now or never. As quickly as possible, I grabbed a hold of her pistol and slipped my finger behind the trigger to keep her from shooting. I brought her hand behind her back and twisted until she let go of the gun. Then I forced her other arm behind her back and held both arms with one hand. I gently pressed the weapon to her temple.

In less than a second 23 guns were pointed at my new hostage and me. I stayed calm and in an even voice, said, "Shoot me and I will pull the trigger and don't think I can't do that with a bullet through my heart." My hostage started wiggling out of my grip, but I just secured her tighter to me.

As a spy you are supposed to expect the worst and rarely be surprised ("rarely" meaning never). So when I heard the clapping coming from the teacher's table, I recognized this as our test from Gallagher. I noted with satisfaction that the boys I notified had successfully unarmed most of the girls and were pointing a few of our hidden weapons at them. Slowly, I took the pistol away from my hostage's head and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Blackthorne."

I looked up when I heard the headmaster say, "Congratulations boys. The ten of you have successfully completed this test. You will not have night duty for the rest of the semester. Oh, and Mr. Newman, you can stop holding the poor girl in a death grip."

I let go of her and replied, "If she would have stayed still sir, I would have loosened my grip."

Headmaster Goode smiled, or more accurately smirked, at me, then turned to the others. The guys put their weapons back and stood at attention. The girls picked up the weapons that were dropped and joined the girls who managed to remain armed. They all lined up in front of the podium with the girl originally standing by me. Then the headmaster motioned for us to take our seats and we assumed the positions we had been in before we were attacked. Headmaster Goode went back to the podium and said, "Well, I didn't really have a speech planned, so without further ado, please welcome the junior class of Gallagher Academy!" There was enthusiastic clapping like every year, but it soon subsided into confused glances when we noticed none of the girls moved. One of them walked up to Mr. Goode and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and the girls walked single- file out of the mess hall.

Mr. Goode explained briefly, "They are going to change into their uniforms to keep the identity of the person Mr. Newman captured a secret." 5.45 seconds after he told us this, the double- doors opened. As the congregation of Blackthorne shifted in their seats to get their first look at the girls staying with us this year, I couldn't help but smirk. _Bring. It. On._

**A/N I don't own the Gallagher series. Sadly, that right goes to the one and only Ally Carter. I just wanted to say that since Grant and Jonas's last names are not revealed in the books I borrowed Newman and Anderson. So because I did not come up with those names I'm also disclaiming those. Anyways, I'm open to any reviews, good or bad, and if the person or people who invented the last names I used happen to read this, please tell me who you are so I can give you credit for those amazing names! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side of the Plan

Chapter 2: The Other Side of the Test

APOV

"I swear, if you don't get up right now I will try a new move that my mom told me was illegal in 112 different countries!," a slightly shrill voice threatened. I was immediately out of bed and looking into the fuming face of my roommate and best friend, Lauren McHenry. She was about a head shorter than me and could be a model because of how beautiful she was. Of course, being the daughter of Macey and Nicholas Greco, she is going to be pretty. And before you ask, yes she is the governor's daughter, but you only know half the story. You see, Macey met Nicholas on a campaign she was forced to go on with her parents. She found out pretty quickly that he was a rogue operative on the run from the Circle (of Cavan, for those few people who shouldn't be reading this and do not know what the Circle is), and she took him under her wing. Throughout the rest of the summer of junior year, they got to know each other... and fell in love (aww!). When the summer ended and Macey had to go back to Gallagher for senior year, Nicholas went deep undercover, sneaking into Gallagher at least once a month to check up on his girl. After school, they moved in together, married, and had Lauren.

Lauren is a rather unique person. She decided to take her mother's maiden name to quote "show a woman's independence!" unquote. Anyway, she is 5'6" with natural dirty- blonde hair that falls in waves to the middle of her back. Even though her eyes are an icy blue like her mom, they are always shining and friendly. At least they are until someone pisses her off (which I seriously recommend you refrain from doing). She has flawless skin and is one of the best disguise artists I know. Every year she comes back to school with different color highlights and wild stories about far off places she visited over the summer.

Oh wait. I forgot to introduce myself (hello whoever is reading this!). I'm Abigail Goode, daughter of Cameron and Zachary Goode. Let me clear a few things up before the questions are asked. Yes, they are THE Cameron and Zachary Goode, the two people who brought down the Circle along with Bex and Grant Newman. I am their daughter.

I look kind of like my dad, but I refuse to use the smirk because I think it looks too cocky and overconfident. I have wavy hair and the face shape of my mom, but the coloring of my hair, eyes, and skin of my dad. I could honestly care less about my appearance, but evidently I grew out of that awkward stage where I was done growing (I'm 5'8") but still had some of the baby fat in my face. At least, that is what Lauren keeps telling me.

As I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the water, I heard Lauren turn on my two other roommates and best friends, Megan and Kathryn.

Megan is the daughter of none other than Liz and Jonas Anderson. She's the spitting image of her mother in everything except her brown eyes, and received her hacking skills from the two best in the CIA. She wasn't as klutzy, but she is not the most balanced person either. She also had that cute Southern Belle thing going for her, twang and all.

Kathryn (Kat as she oh so kindly forces everyone to call her) is our own little psycho maniac who likes to randomly come up behind you and use you as her personal punching bag for the new move she learned in P&E. I was usually the person she performed them on, giving me rapid reflexes. Kat is the muscles of our group, but someone who didn't know her wouldn't believe it. She was an orphan and never knew her parents, not even her last name. I still feel a sliver of guilt that my parents are alive and/or want me, and I know that even with all their flaws, they were still decent people. What scares bad, black and white and us the most is that we know nothing about her parents because as spies there is no right and wrong, good and bad, black and white. In this business, there are only different shades of grey.

Back to my little crazy. She has dark, almost black eyes, but on closer inspection, one could see the grey in them. That is, if she let you close enough to her so you could really look in her eyes. She had shiny brown hair with a tint of red to it, setting off her eyes well. Her 5'10" figure was enviously muscular (even for spies), and she had a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. All in all, she could honestly compete with Lauren for looks.

That only left me, the plain one with green eyes; the one who seems to melt into the background, invisible to all. Honestly, I prefer it that way. I did not like to be the center of attention, and I most definitely didn't want to stand out. I quite enjoyed being Barbie's best friend.

Okay I'm done with descriptions, let's go back to the current time and place. I took a 10 minute shower and threw on my clothes for the day.

"Stop," Lauren screamed without so much as a glance in my direction, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm, going to the helicopter?" I said in a _duhh_ voice. My hand was turning the knob to our door when another hand clamped down on my wrist. This hand then spun me around and for the second time that morning I was face to face with Lauren McHenry.

"Abigail, you are not going out like that," she told me slowly. God, have I ever told you how much I HATE my name? I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a black hoodie with black sweatpants and my favorite back tennis shoes. I looked back at Lauren confused.

"I have to make you even prettier if you want to make a good impression," Lauren sang. Snatching me arm back, I replied, "What if I don't want to make a 'good impression'? What if I don't want to give my poor father a heart attack, who by the way just so happens to be the headmaster of Blackthorne? What if I don't want to get involved with a boy?" Oh Lord, I'm rambling. Anyway, I knew I wasn't getting out of this when I heard what Kat and Megan had to say.

"Abby, you will blend in more if you put on _some_ make-up because God only _knows_ how much stuff is gonna be caked onto the other girls' faces," that was Megan. Damn it, she knows me too well. And then of course we have Kat,"Abigail Marie Goode! You WILL go through the same torture Lauren out me through! Me and Megan aren't going to suffer while you stand on the side lines!" Those threatening words of wisdom were quickly followed by Lauren tying me to a chair and putting me through a whole new kind of torture.

When she was done, I didn't even look in the mirror. I just grabbed my Comms unit and concealed all my weapons (15 different guns and knives, napotine patches and a poison and its antidote). The plan the junior class was putting into action this year was actually created by the four of us. Usually the teachers just assigned us parts to do, but when we presented our plan, they readily agreed to it. Using Megan's hacking skills, Kat's strategic skills, Laurens scary abilities to assign the right parts to the right people, and my exclusive knowledge of the secret passage ways of Blackthorne, we had developed a plan to infiltrate it.

It was quite simple, really. Meg would override all electronic security measures without alerting security, Kat and Lauren would tell people what to do, and I would tell them how to get there without being seen. The mission was so easy, it was no wonder the teachers agreed to it. It was one less thing they had to do. We would walk in through the front doors (after knocking the guards out of course). Who knew the most obvious place for someone to enter was the least guarded? Oh yeah, I did. When we reached the Mess Hall (using tunnels and passageways of course)and were in position, I would send a signal via Comms to Megan, Kat, and Lauren. Kat and Lauren would then signal the rest of the class and go through with the first part of the plan (i.e. surprise the boys, surround the teachers). I would march through the double- doors and point an unloaded gun at my dad's head. I already relayed the plan to him and he promised he wouldn't interfere.

The plan had a double- meaning only my friends and I knew about though. My mother told me about the time when her and dad snuck into Blackthorne to get Uncle Solomon's (he married Aunt Abby. Neither want me to call them "great" anything though because they claim it makes them feel old) journal. She told me how she found out Blackthorne was not actually a school for spies like everyone thinks. It was a school to train assassins. Of course, she told me this _after_ my grandma Goode asked me to join her and the reforming Circle, but still... I'm getting distracted. We wanted to find out how the boys would do in circumstances closer to their range of expertise. We also wanted to send a message. Ever since the Circle broke into Gallagher, the headmistress (as in my mom) stepped up the curriculum. She wanted to prepare us better for field work so she added some "extra- curriculars." Now, along with our normal classes, grades 8th- 10th can take other classes (i.e. sniper training, weapons concealment, poisons and antidotes, etc.). By the time a girl reaches the time to go to Blackthorne, she has taken most, if not all the extra-curricular classes Gallagher offers. Our message was pretty clear, "Blackthorne, get ready."

The plan went smoothly. I ad-libbed a little bit, but dad didn't miss a beat when responding. I almost start laughing when I heard what he said, but I managed to remain cool and businesslike. I took one more step towards my dad when I felt someone twist my gun-holding hand behind my back. The guy then twisted my other arm behind my back and held them both with one hand. I felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed to my temple. Well played Mystery Man, well played. The teachers started clapping, and I saw all but a few of my sisters were disarmed. Mystery Man took the gun off my head and whispered in my ear, "Welcome to Blackthorne." He kept a firm grip on my arms. Damn he's strong! Dad started talking at the podium, "Congratulations boys. The ten of you have successfully completed this test. You will not have night duty for the rest of the semester. Oh, and Mr. Newman, you can stop holding the poor girl in a death grip."

Wait, Newman? As in Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant, Newman? Why did they never mention they had a son on their countless visits? Hell, why did they never tell me they had a son _in my grade_. I was too busy silently ranting, at first I didn't notice the boy let go of me. I walked overto the rest of my class still mentally freaking out. I didn't budge when dad welcomed us, but thankfully Lauren covered for me and said we wanted to keep my identity on the DL. I heard Dad explain what was going on as the double- doors closed behind us. We changed quickly, and after 5.45 seconds, were making our second dramatic entrance of the day.

I already had a goal, find out why the hell my parents kept this Newman kid a secret from me. I knew it would be a challenge. If Mom and Dad went through so much trouble to keep him out of my life until now, of course it would be. But the only thing I was thinking as the doors opened was... _Bring. It. On._

**A/N Hola, people of Fanfiction! That was the second chapter and I know it is a little slow, but I promise the story will start picking up pace in the 4th chapter. The 3rd chapter is somewhat of a filler (sorry about that!), but I needed to establish a relationship between Abby and Will! Thanks for the Reviews, but I'm always open for more, so R&R please! It would seriously make my day!**

**~nothingevergoesasplanned**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Blink, Don't Look Away

**A/N Hello readers! This is the last time I'm going to do a disclaimer. We all know Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series. And since obviously I'm not Ally Carter, I own nothing and no one but the plot and Will, Abby, Lauren, Kat, Megan, Mike, Jake, and Nick. Again, I hope you enjoy, and Review, Review, Review!**

**~nothingevergoesasplanned**

Chapter 3: Don't Blink, Don't Look Away.

WPOV

_Recap:_ _Mr. Goode explained briefly, "They are going to change into their uniforms to keep the identity of the person Mr. Newman captured a secret." 5.45 seconds after he told us this, the double- doors opened. As the congregation of Blackthorne shifted in their seats to get their first look at the girls staying with us this year, I couldn't help but smirk. _Bring. It. On.

The girls walked back in in a single file line. I tried to deduce who my hostage was based on height (I figured she was around 5'8") and weight (115-130 lbs.). I narrowed it down to about 5 girls. I think I would be able to tell when Mystery Girl speaks.

The girls lined up in a line in front of the podium, just like they had been 10 seconds ago. A quick head count showed there were 28 girls all together. Headmaster Goode motioned to the first girl to step forward. She was blonde with icy blue eyes, around 5'6," and not the girl I was looking for. "Lauren McHenry," she said. Nick let out a whistle under his breath. "I call her," he whispered to me. With an almost unnoticeable nod, I looked back at the girl trying to figure out what had caught Nick's eye. She was definitely supermodel material, but the look on her face screamed BACK OFF! I guess that's what drew him in...

She stepped back and another girl stepped forward. She was too short to be Mystery Girl so I didn't even catch her name. It went on like this for the next few girls. She's too short, too tall, too skinny, too short, too sturdy, you get the picture. It wasn't until Mike nudged me and nodded to the girl introducing herself that I really payed attention. "Kathryn is my name, but if any of you call me anything but Kat I swear I will make sure it will be impossible for you to have children one day." Hmm, she sounds like me. Obviously, she caught Mike's attention. She was one of those few girls that pulled off the dangerously hot look. I realized we were close to the end of the line by now, with only five girls left. The next girl stepped forward timidly. She looked familiar. Jake looked slightly interested in her. I tried to place her, but it wasn't until Mike shot Jake a warning look that I realized I was looking at Mike's twin sister, Megan. "Hi, I'm Megan Anderson," she said in a southern accent, confirming my suspicions. Jake was going to have it in for him tonight from the way Mike was glaring at him.

Four girls left, and so far, none of the girls have matched the very few things I knew about my mystery hostage. The next two girls came forward at the same time and introduced themselves as sisters, and judging by their height, neither of them were Mystery Girl. The last two girls were the most likely candidates, ironically. They both were around 5'8" and in the range of being 115-130 lbs. I guess I would have to figure it out based on their voices. The penultimate girl stepped forward and introduced herself as Bridget Walters. Her voice was too high and squeaky to have been able to make the disguised voice of Mystery Girl. That only left one...

When none of the girls did anything, I started to have doubts. I quickly shook them off. I know I counted 28 girls. Will Newman does not make mistakes. Was this another test? I slowly stood up, surveying the line as I did so. A small movement caught my eye. A girl I did not recognize had squeezed herself into the middle of the line. Height? 5'8." Weight? Around 520lbs. I did not remember her stepping up and introducing herself. This must be my Mystery Girl. She was slightly tan, with dark hair and striking green eyes. She was actually really pretty, but more of the subtly pretty. She was someone you normal people wouldn't give a second glance.

"Yes Mr. Newman? Is there something you would wish to inform us?" Mr. Goode said, bringing me out of my assessment. Refusing to look away from the girl (I figured I would not spot her again if I did), I responded with a quick, "Isn't there another girl we forgot to be introduced to?" Something flashed behind the girl's eyes. Anger, I think? Anyway, Mr. Goode chuckled and congratulated me for the second time.

"Abigail, please step forward," he commanded. The girl stepped forward. Murmuring could be heard throughout the Mess Hall. I caught a few "How did I not see her"s and some "Where did she come from"s. The girl introduced herself as "Abby. My name is Abby." Yep, she is definitely my Mystery Girl. I smirked at her as I sat back down and saw the fury flash through her eyes again at being seen. This was going to be one hell of a year.

After dinner, we went back to our dorm room. All of us were tense as Mike shut the door behind us. I guess Nick saw Jake and Mike's little exchange when Megan stepped up to introduce herself. We all waited in anticipation, Jake especially, as Mike closed the door with a little more force than necessary. After the loud BANG, we all stood in tense silence. Finally Mike started to speak with an eerie calmness, "That's my sister you were gaping at, you bastard. My sister! Nobody is touching her! Nobody is going near her. I swear to God, if you so much as make her frown, I will make your life a living hell! Do you understand me?" His voice got progressively louder with every word until he was full out screaming in Jake's face. I have to give Jake some credit though. During Mike's whole rant, he didn't even bat an eye. He nodded to show he understood and promised Mike that he would put aside his feelings for her. He wouldn't put his friendship in jeopardy over some girl, that much I knew.

I quickly changed the subject before anything else could happen be saying, "Did you notice the two girls who didn't tell us their last name?" Nick turned to me and said, "Yeah, that first girl was hot. I cannot believe you even noticed the second girl though. I thought there were only 27 girls until you pointed her out. And even then I didn't see her until she stepped forward."

"I know. She was my Mystery Girl though. I'm sure of it," I replied before throwing on a fresh pair of boxers and brushing my teeth. From the confused looks I received as I stepped out of the bathroom, I could tell the guys were confused about my last statement. As an explanation, I simply said, "Same height, same weight, right voice. She's the one who pointed the gun at Headmaster Goode."

The looks on their faces as realization dawned on them was hilarious, and I couldn't help but laugh. The guys joined in and we spent the rest of the night goofing off and cracking jokes before it was lights out (literally. They turn off the lights in an effort to force us to go to sleep).

APOV

The next morning I woke up to screaming in my ear, per usual. I rolled over grumbling at the annoying racket for five more minutes. I really shouldn't be surprised. This happens EVERY morning. I would wake up to the ringing of my irritating alarm clock named Lauren. When I grudgingly realized I was not going to fall back asleep, I cracked open one eye, but instead of seeing the deep red walls and mahogany furniture of my dorm room in Gallagher, I saw white washed walls with wood floors and metal furniture. As realization slowly came to me, the memories of last night did also.

_*Flashback*_

_I was the last one standing in the line. When I saw Newman wearing a calculationg look on his face, i knew I would be discovered as soon as I opened my mouth. So instead of introducing myself like all the other girls did, I silently slipped out of line and squeezed between two of my classmates in the middle of the line. Bridget stepped back after calling out her name. I held my breath for a few seconds as the boys applauded, hoping no one had spotted me. So far, no one in my entire life has seen me when I don't want to be seen so I was confident no one had seen me here either. But when Newman stood up and locked eyes with me, I knew my luck had run short. I, Abigail Goode, the Shadow, had been spotted. At first I was shocked, but when I saw him smirk, all I felt was rage to this overconfident jerk. "Yes Mr. Newman? Is there something you would wish to inform us?" That was Dad, he must be getting a kick out of this._

_Cockily, he asked Dad, "Isn't there another girl we forgot to be introduced to?" All Dad did was chuckle and tell me to step forward. I did and instantly heard mutterings of "Where did she come from" and "How did I not see her?" In a clipped voice, all I said was, "Abby. My name is Abby." After that, Newman sat back down and we went to the table assigned to us for the rest of the year._

_Dinner went smoothly without further incident, and my friends left me alone. They must have sensed that I did not want to talk right then so they waited until we got to our new dorm room. We got there to find our clothes already unpacked and our uniforms for the next day layed out for us (just like our uniforms at Gallagher except with black and red plaid, a black sweater vest and white blouse, and the Blackthorne crest, a thorn with a snake wrapped around it, emblazoned over the left part of the sweater). We did not discuss the "Discovery Incident" as I have dubbed it, and instead got ready for bed and talked about the boys (well, Kat, Lauren, and Meg did while I listened) until they shut the lights off on us. We took that as the signal to go to sleep and got ready for the day ahead._

_*End Flashback*_

After the humiliation of last night, I resolved to completely ignore the Newman kid while indirectly collecting information about him. I showered, got dressed, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and made for the door, only to be pulled back inside by Lauren. I didn't go down without a fight, but she won after getting help from Kat, traitor. She put natural make- up on me and straitened my ponytail but left my hair like it was (thank goodness). Finally, after deeming me "presentable," she let me walk out the door. First day, here goes nothing.

**A/N Okay, I know this was a little bit of a filler, but the next one will be better, I promise. Do me a favor, and click that little Review button, and make me happy please! Virtual Cookies will be given to the next ten reviewers! I won't do the "ten reviews until I update" thing because I wouldn't be able to wait if it didn't happen, but seriously, I would like a few more reviews! I love you all!**

**~nothingevergoesasplanned**


	4. Chapter 4: Join the Club

APOV

My schedule was fairly simple. World of Weapons first, then Poisons and Antidotes, Languages 101, Lunch, Cove Ops, and P&E. Having a father as the headmaster has its quirks too. I had the same classes as Megan, Lauren, and Kat.

The only down- side to this exchange (besides being beat at my own game by a BOY) is that I have to have a freaking guide. As in I have to follow along behind some idiot like a loyal little puppy dog. My mother told the whole junior class about the guide thing the day before we left. I tried arguing with her on the pretense that I knew the school better than any student there, but she ended the argument telling me it was to "encourage unity between the two schools," whatever the hell that means. So I was now on my way to World of Weapons (seriously, who thinks of these names) along with my friends to meet my new guide.

BREAAK

When we got there, the boys were already in there waiting for the teacher and goofing off. The class was out in the fields at the shooting range. Us girls (there were 14 of us with the same schedule while the other girls have a slightly different one) just sat and talked about nothing in particular. Or, at least we did until we heard a gunshot go off. I slowly took out a concealed gun (it was designed to stun your attacker for about ten minutes giving you plenty of time to get away) but kept it hidden from everyone but my sisters. They made sure to keep it hidden from view while silently following my lead. We looked up to see 14 guns pointed our way. This was too simple. Catching the eye of my sisters, I pointed to my eye (the Gallagher code for three), then to my nose (two), then my mouth (one). As soon as my hand touched my chin (now!), 14 guns flew out of concealment and 14 thumps hit the ground. I smiled to myself. These poor boys didn't know what was coming.

We stood up and walked over to the stunned boys. Picking up the guns, we unloaded them and placed them on the ground just out of reach. Then I went around looking for a familiar face. I stopped on a group of four near the back. It was Newman and three of the boys who passed the Gallagher Test. One of them I recognized as Megan's twin brother. "Hey, Megan! Look who it is," I said, calling her over, "It's Michael. I guess the toothpaste finally washed out of his hair." We both grinned, remembering our successfully hilarious prank.

Slight stirrings alerted us that the boys were coming to. I squatted down next to Newman to get a closer look at him before he fully woke. He had Uncle Grant's dirty blonde hair and must have been given his "Greek God" gene (at least, that's what I heard from the girls on the way to our dorms after dinner. "Your capturer was sooo hot!" and "He looked like a god!"). He didn't have a single blemish on his face, which made me s little envious seeing as I had to use something Lauren gave me to make sure my forehead didn't break out. I stood up and walked over to where my sisters were standing when I realized all I was doing was making myself angrier at this kid for stupid reasons.

"I'd give them 1 minute and 27 seconds before the gas wears off," Megan said. It WAS her prototype we tested out on them after all. Exactly 1 minute and 27 seconds later the boys were rubbing their eyes and looking around.

"What the hell?" was heard from the back where I had left Newman and his friends. I smirked (so maybe I did pick that up from my dad...) knowing that the score was slowly evening out. When all of the boys were on their feet, I saw the teacher walk up. "Congratulations girls. Your handling of weaponry is superb. My name is Mr. Solomon and I will be your weapons instructor.

"Uncle Joe!" I screamed, unable to control myself. I mean, I had not seen him or Aunt Abby since two summers ago. I ran and threw my arms around him, making him chuckle. Patting me on the back, he told me, "We'll catch up after dinner." Nodding sheepishly, he turned back to the class acting like nothing happened. Following his lead, I casually walked back to my sisters, ignoring the confused looks from the boys. I caught a few whispered comments as I passed, "How does she know Mr. Solomon" being one of them.

Tuning back into what Uncle Joe was saying, I heard, "Each of you will be paired with a guide. For this class, I have set up a little capture the flag game, but instead of using a flag, we are using a list. It will be girls against boys. The boys will be guarding the list since they know the forest better (I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips when he said that), and the girls will try to take it. The rules are simple. You have one hour to play this game. If the girls do take it before time runs out, boys, you make steal it back. Whoever has the list at the end of the hour wins. No maiming, killing, or other way permanently hurting each other. You may only use your hands and anything else you find in the forest as weapons. To ensure that this rule is followed, each of you will be forced to relinquish all hidden weapons. You may take prisoners. The 'jails' are at each of your bases. I highly recommend someone be on watch at each 'jail' 24/7. The flag must be visible at all times. As soon as I blow this whistle you will have 15 minutes to strategize, and I will blow it again to signal that an hour has started. Any questions?" Uncle Joe looked around at our group of students, separated by boys and girls. When no one stepped forward to ask a question, he continued, "Very well, please step forward to relinquish your weapons."

Each group turned to have their backs to the other group to give each other some privacy since we had weapons hidden in some rather sketchy spots (like I have a small pistol strapped to the inside of my thigh). When we had all finished, we turned back to face the boys, and I noticed a piled of twenty or so weapons by each (about the same as my sisters' piles). "Abigail, please continue to relinquish your weapons," Uncle Joe told me. I said a few choice words in Greek and walked up to him. He knew ne way too well, but I guess he would have to considering he showed me where to conceal most of my weapons. I took out a long knife from the sole of my left shoe, and a poison that could cause blindness, paralysis, and death depending on the dosage with its antidote from my right. I took out a dart gun fully loaded from my bra (hey, don't judge! What do you think they were made for?), and the pistol on the inside of my thigh. I took out a dagger from my sock and finally turned to look at Uncle Joe when I was sure I only had a couple weapons still on me. Out of all my sisters, my pile was the smallest since I tended to keep my weapons on me. You can never be too sure in this business so I always keep a couple. Joe nodded at me with a twinkle in his eye knowing full well that I still had weapons. It's not like I'm going to use them, it's just a safety precaution.

I turned back to my class to find that the boys were looking at me like I grew three heads. Uncle Joe put an end to that by blowing the whistle. The boys ran into the woods and us girls just huddled up. They all looked at me and my friends as if waiting to receive orders. I sighed inwardly thinking, _Do I always have to everything?_ My friends and I looked at each other, debating with our eyes who would have to come up with this plan. I lost. I sighed out loud this time and broke out of the huddle into the middle of the group. Quickly I drew a small sketch of the paths and said, "Ok, listen up. Lauren, you take Sydney, Marissa, and Kaitlyn with you. Go around the backside of the woods by this path (I pointed to the one on the left) and wait for my signal. Kat, you are going to come in from the front. Take Phoebe, Helen, and Tyler (our three best fighters after Kathryn) with you. Megan, you, Trina, and Lindsay are going to stay here and guard the jail. Set up your best defense system you can with our limited resources. That just leaves me, Jordan, and Theresa (the fastest girls and also fellow pavement artists). We are going to come in from the side and run as fast as we can with the list. Lauren and Kathryn, I want you guys to create a distraction. We will execute the plan closer to the end of the hour so the boys won't have time to react. While going through the forest, disable as many booby traps as possible as capture as many unsuspecting boys as you can. If you need help just call through comms (luckily Solomon didn't make us give those up. We also have our napotine patches still). Good luck and don't get caught." We broke the huddle just as the whistle blew again. Let the fun begin.

WPOV

We made it through to our side of the forest in one minute and 30 seconds. Mr. Solomon left the list in a small clearing on the far side of the woods directly opposite from where the girls were right now. Taking charge like everyone always expects me to do I tell them the plan, "Okay, I want Jake and Trent to stay by the jail at all times. I'm not trying to say that you aren't good fighters, but I need you two to make the best security system possible with what we have. You two have the best brains of all of us. Nick, you take Jason, Charlie, and Stan and guard the flag. I'm going to take Jack, Mason, and Glenn and keep watch over the two paths. Mike, I need you, Brandon, Jared, and Ryan scout the forest. Be silent yet deadly and try to pick off as many girls as possible. The less girls, the easier it is. Call for backup if you need help via comms (we still have those and napotine patches), and whatever you do, don't underestimate these girls. Move out!" We all split up into our groups, Jake and Trent immediately going to work on reinforcing out jail. Mike and his crew started circling the flag, and Nick's men disappeared into the trees. Glenn and I started walking down the front path setting up booby traps while Jack and Mason did the same thing on the back trail. I hear the whistle to start blow a couple minutes later. I never said we would play fair now did I?

The comms unit buzzed to life in my ear.

"Hey guys, you all on?" I asked.

"Trojan Horse here," that was Jake.

"Hacker314 here," Trent.

"Two-Face here," Nick.

"Thorn here," Jason.

"Fang here," Charlie.

"Camaro here," Stan.

"Joker here," Jack.

"Falcon here," Mason.

"Skater here," Glenn.

"Fly here," Mike.

"Bulldog here," Brandon.

"Jaws here," Jared.

"Swindle here," Ryan.

"Hercules here," I said, "Alright guys, let's put this show on the road."

APOV **(A/N: This was going to be part of the next chapter, but I felt bad for not updating.)**

Jordan, Theresa and I were silently walking through the forest, keeping to the shadows and straining our ears for any out of place noises. It was 15 minutes into the mission, and so far, no one was having any trouble. I heard the sound of a twig snapping about ten feet away to my left. Jordan, Theresa, and I froze, scanning the trees. I motioned for us to split up; we could keep in touch via comms. I started running toward where I heard the noise, my feet making not a sound over the dry leaves.

"I hope you're finished with that security stuff, Mouse, Stitches, and Virus (Trina, Lindsay, and Megan) because I think Comet (Jordan), Eagle (Theresa), and I (codename: Ghost) will be bringing you some company," I whispered into the comms. I reached a clearing with four boys in it, looking for any disturbances in the scenery. I stayed perfectly still, watching as their eyes slid over me like people have done all my life. I waited until they had their backs to me, and then crept closer, staying in the shadows. Before I was in earshot of the boys, I whispered, "Comet and Eagle, four targets standing in clearing 23 paces from splitting point." I heard two assurances that help would be on the way, but I never took my eyes off of the four boys in front of me. I was in hearing distance now, and caught the last half of one's sentence, "-could be anywhere."

"Well keep looking. They can't be that hard to spot, Ryan. They're girls wearing red and black uniforms and white blouses. Maybe they didn't hear the twig snap," one of the boys I recognized as one of the ten to complete the Gallagher Test. There was another one there too, and it was him who said, "Jared, Will told us not to underestimate them, you are doing the exact opposite of what he said."

"I'm not underestimating them Nick, I just think that if they were anywhere near us, we would see them is all," Jared replied. Just then, I could feel the presence of my two sisters. I could tell they had heard that last comment from the stoic looks on their faces. With her hands, Jordan motioned us to circle around the clearing. Once we nodded and got into position, she stepped out into the clearing.

"Hello," she said in a slightly seductive voice. All three of us had left our sweaters at base to keep from suffocating in the heat, and Jordan had unbuttoned her top button to show a small amount of cleavage. I laughed quietly as the targets whipped around and openly stared at her. In my opinion, Jordan was really pretty, and I could tell the boys thought so too. She slowly walked up to Jared, who stood motionless with his mouth slightly open. Now that I saw him up close, I could tell him and Jordan would make a good match. I would have to ask her about that.

"What exactly did you say about us not being able to hide?" I was mentally laughing my ass off right now. Jared obviously didn't know how to handle Jordan. I could tell she was having fun with this by the way the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. She purposely licked her lips, bringing Jared's eyes to her mouth. His mouth was still hanging slightly ajar. Jordan noticed this too, because she closed it, rising on her toes to stage whisper, "You don't want to catch flies now do we?" After saying this, she pulled a napotine patch out and stuck it to Jared's forehead, effectively knocking him out. Theresa and I jumped out of hiding, slapping patches on the other two victims standing there like idiots, watching Jordan. I noticed the guy called Nick must have slipped away while that little exchange was going on. Oh well, I'm sure he is going to report back to base to tell them just how dirty we play.

Jordan high- fived Theresa and me, and we each picked up a boy. They were freaking heavy! We made it to base and put them in jail. I noticed Jordan looking at Jared one last time before walking away. Ha! I knew she had a thing for him! We split up again to scout more of the area. It was already a half an hour into the mission. We had fifteen more minutes until we had to be in position. So far, those three were the only boys we had managed to capture.

"Winged Devil, what is your team's standing?" I asked Lauren. She responded with, "Two boys attacked from behind, taking out Titanic (Kaitlyn) and Mask (Marissa) before we could do anything. They ran back into the woods, and we gave chase, but we soon lost them when they went through a particularly thick part." That means we are one ahead right now. "Tiger, what about you?" I asked Kat. "There was an attack on us, but we fought them off and came out with only a few cuts and bruises and no losses," was the response. "Good," I told her, "Send one of yours to join Winged Devil, and we will start the plan." I heard a few shouts of approval from my sisters.

I was walking through the forest alone when I heard a thud. I whirled around only to come face to face with Newman. He must have jumped out of a tree or something because he definitely wasn't there to begin with. He smirked at me when I crouched down into a defensive stance and did the same. We circled each other for a short while until he spoke, "You know, for someone who was trying to hide her identity, you didn't do a very good job of it. I knew you were my hostage as soon as you spoke."

I could already feel my anger bubbling up and I replied coolly, "I believe my identity was and is being kept pretty damn nicely since you don't even know my last name." And then I pounced.

As he blocked my move, he replied, "I can figure out your last name just by process of elimination. Like the 'Uncle Joe' scene. Your family would have to be damn close to him to call him Uncle. (He twisted my arm behind my back. Again.) Or you might be related. (I twisted out of his grip and kicked his legs out from underneath him.) The way you talked to Headmaster Goode with a touch more gentleness than you should have suggests you have a close relationship with him. (We wrestled on the ground for a little longer until he pinned my arms over my head and sat with some of his weight not pushing down on my rib cage so I could breathe, for which I was grateful.) So that would make me conclude that... but that can't be possible! You can't be-"

"My name is Abigail, Abigail Goode." I could see the shock on his face. _Welcome to the club_, I thought bitterly. I used his moment of shock to shift my weight and roll us over so that I was the one sitting on his stomach with his arms pinned down. Unlike him, I rested my full weight on his stomach, it's not like he couldn't support it or anything.

"But- how could you- why would they- what did I," I doubt I would ever see Newman this flustered ever again. It was actually sorta cute, the way his eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows drew closer together, and- _Wait what? You can't think he's cute, you're not allowed to get into any kind of relationship with a guy!_ I mentally slapped myself. Besides, Newman was slowly starting to get his act together. He was starting to realize certain things, like the fact that I was the one pinning him down, not the other way around. He put a determined look on his face and said his first full sentence in a minute and 26 seconds, "We need to figure out WHY."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I could give a whole bunch of half-hearted excuses but you're too good for that. Anyway, thanks for reading this. I made it about 1,000 words longer than normal as a way to say sorry. I won't be able to update until around August since I'm going out of town. Please review even though I don't deserve it please! Oh, and thank you anya for pointing out my mistake! Will is half black so his skin is olive colored, but he looks more like his dad. Thanks again!**

**~nothingevergoesasplanned**


	5. AN: SORRY!

**A/N (Sorry!): Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. School is just more of a hassle than I thought it would be, and I am literally falling apart at the seams. I promise that as soon as I come off of hiatus, I will publish most of the rest of the story almost every day, but until then I'm so very terribly sorry! :( I love all of you guys that took the time to read my story and review! Sorry again!**

**~nothingevergoesasplanned**


End file.
